A Different Life, A Different Story
by Emily2901
Summary: Hiccup and Astrid leave Berk on their nightfurys and start a new life. They build a village for dragons and viking who are willing to make peace with each other. They start a family together but what happens years later when their past catches up with them. What will everyone do, will they make peace or will they start a war when they come. MODERN SONGS IN STORY
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Beginning of an end

Hiccup's POV

NO! No, you son of half old maniac, BLOOD BUCKET! I hear Astrid scream, wow boy was she good at acting.

I needed to get out of here and meet Astrid at the cove.

"So, Ah later" I say and try to run off before Gobber grabbed me.

"Oh no, not so fast"

"I'm kind a late for..." I was cut short by Astrid's acting again.

"LATE….late for what exactly"

"OKAY QUIET DOWN! THE ELDER HAS DECIDED." My dad yells to the crowd

The moment I've been dreading

Gobber's hook goes over Astrid's head. She shakes her head. Fuck. Gobber's hand goes over my head. She nods.

FFFUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKK ME!

"OH, YOU'VE DONE IT" Gobber yells, I look at Astrid she looks pissed then she winks at me and that means the plan is in action.

"I am so…

Leaving, we're living come on let's pack up" I yelled as Toothless my nightfury comes bounding over and I see Astrid's night fury Stormfly looking at me sadly, I knew why, Astrid and I were about to leave behind what we had learned all our life. It was sad but Astrid and I were never going to kill that monstrous nightmare, never ever. Then I feel a hand on my shoulder, I turned around to find my mother who my dad thinks is dead in front of me smiling weakly.

"Hey mum." I said sadly.

"Oh my poor baby, I'm so sorry this happened to you. Don't worry you'll have me, cloudjumper, Astrid, stormfly and most important toothless to keep you company. We will build a village for Vikings and dragons for peace and you will be their chief you, my dear sweet Hiccup will be a better chief and most importantly better father then your father." My mum, Valka who was smiling said

"She is right Hiccup, I love you and I will always be here for you and the same with the dragons, now let's get moving we need to get out of here and head away from the nest." Astrid pointed out.

I walked up to Astrid and kissed her on the lips and she kissed back.

We were heading away from berk and I said so quietly only toothless heard. "goodbye Berk, goodbye dad and Gobber and goodbye torture and pain. And hello happiness."

Stoic's POV

"Hiccup, Hiccup" I yelled while walking into the house. The fire wasn't going, that was strange Hiccup was always home before me no matter what. Then I saw it, I nicely folded piece of paper just sitting on my chair, it was from Hiccup:

_Dear father,_

_After you finish reading this I am no longer you son, and long gone from Berk, I am leaving Berk forever, I never want to come back, I am also leaving with Astrid Hofferson and mu, who is still alive, we are leaving and like I said never coming back, now I know you're wondering how we are going to get off the island well it's simple, we are riding dragons, remember when I said I shot down a nightfury well I actually did and I went to kill it but when I looked into its eyes I saw myself, I freed it, what I didn't know was that Astrid had found another nightfury hiding, we bonded with the nightfury's and we are leaving on them. All this pain and truth, I wear it like a battle wound, I was ashamed and confused. I was broken and bruised. Key word there is was because I don't have to put with it where I am gong. Tell Gobber thank you for putting up with me and he was my only friend other than Astrid and mum. So goodbye dad_

_From Hiccup Horrendous Haddock The Third_

No, he can't be gone, then the Hofferson's slammed the door open and the look on their faces conformed my son's letter, they were gone, forever, but I will never ever give up looking for my son and their daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Dream Past

Hiccup's POV

_I was walking through the woods when i heard crying, crying from a girl, i went to investigate incase the girl was hurt but what my five year old self didn't expect to see is a 4 year old Astrid crying her eyes out._

_"Astrid are you alright? What's wrong?" i ask nicely and gently_

_"Do I look alright to you and what do you want!" she spat_

_"No, you don't look alright but you seem like you need company and it's not what i want, it's what i need and what you need." i replied gently_

_"So, you are willing to be friendly to me, but i never am nice to you." she replied confused_

_"Yes, because you need someone and i want to be that someone." i reply nervously _

_"Then sit."she replied, I did as she said and she hugged me and cried and cried. She eventually fell asleep and well i just let her sit there sleeping, after a while she woke up._

_"How long have i been asleep?"_

_"About 30 minutes... so i guess were gonna go back to not talking." i said depressed._

_"No, Hiccup i want to be your friend, you showed me that you're not a screw-up but a kind and caring person." she replied happily_

_"Well, then friend, i think we should head home before anyone gets annoyed... A.K.A. my dad." i replied sarcastically at the end._

_5 years later_

_"COME ON HICCUP! KEEP UP!" Astrid yelled from over her shoulder_

_"ASTRID STOP YOU'RE GONNA FALL" i yelled as he dived in front of Astrid to comfort her fall_

_"OH MY GOD, Hiccup are you alright!" Astrid said from ontop of him _

_"Yeah, but will you get off me." i replied, what we hadn't realised that someone was watching us from atop of a Stormcutter... until they started laughing. Astrid and i froze_

_"It's alright children, i will not hurt you." the person or should i say woman said_

_"Who are you and what are you doing on a dragon?" i asked curiously _

_"Oh, i forgot you haven't seen me since you were a babe." the woman replied, wait, what that is my mother_

_"Mum?"_

_"Yes, Hiccup, dear, i am your mother."_

_"MUM!" i ran up and hugged her so tight to make saw she was real._

_"Ok, sweetie, you and Astrid here must promise on your souls that you will tell no one and the includes your father Hiccup he must not now... do you understand children?" my mother said_

_"Of course Valka" Astrid who i forgot was here said_

_"Yes mother, but will i ever see you again?" i asked._

_"How about i make you 2 a deal every thursday i will visit you in this cove?" my mother ask excited but gentle_

_"YES!" i screamed excited_

_"Alright i will see you here in exactly one week." my mother stated _

_"I love you mom." i say_

_"I love you too Hiccup." my mother said lovingly_

_"Come on Hiccup otherwise your father will be furious" Astrid said_

_As we speed back to the village, i felt happy because i finally had a parent who cared_

Valka's POV

_I was flying across the waters on cloudjumper and was heading for berk to see my son and his girlfriend Astrid. i saw the cove and landed when i heard growling behind me, i turned slowly and saw not one but two dragons i never thought I'd see, in front of me was two nightfuries but not a happy ones, i must have invaded their land, wait Hiccup, where was he... _

_"Toothless, Stormfly calm down now she's my mother and that's her dragon Cloudjumper" i hear Hiccup yell from behind me, i turn_

_"Hiccup can you explain why and how you have not one but two nightfuries." i asked a little bosy but still i need answers_

_"Ok, but it's a long story, well sort of." Astrid said while patting Stormfly i think it is on the head_

_"Well, it's good i have till tomorrow then, isn't it." i say_

**(STORY OF HOW HICCUP AND ASTRID MET TOOTHLESS AND STORMFLY IS IN THE NEXT POV)**

Astrid's POV

_"Oh, the gods hate me, some people lose the knives or mugs, oh no not me i manage to lose an entire Dragon!" a frustrated Hiccup yelled but before i could answer a branch hit Hiccup in the face and it was a broken branch... we looked at each other and ran down the hill to see a nightfury sleeping there.__  
_

_"Astrid keep a look out while i free the nightfury okay." Hiccup ordered_

_"Ok bube careful and i mean it." i replied stornly_

_i was looking out and was listening to Hiccup keep the nightfury calm when i saw another dragon looking like it was going to pounce on Hiccup, i walked up to the dragon to see it was another nightfury, oh it had to be the other nightfury helping the one that Hiccup shot down._

_"Hey dragon he isn't trying to hurt your friend he is trying to help him so please don't" i said nice and calm, it's head shot to me and looked at me and then picked me up gently and walked into the clearing where Hiccup and the other dragon was and put it's tail next to the tied up dragons tail and i gasped, the tied up dragon was missing it's left tail fin, that's was bad, the tied up dragon needed that other half to fly_

_"Hiccup, we got a problem, the dragon is missing it's left tail fin." i said sadly_

_"What, no,no,no this can't be happening, arhh this is all my fault i'm so sorry dragon." Hiccup said sadly_

_then the tied up dragon stood up and nudged Hiccup with it's head and smiled a toothless smile_

_"har, i swear you had teeth..." said Hiccup but then the draggon retracted it's teeth... wow that's cool_

_"Well then toothless, you and your friend need somewhere to stay, well we can take you to a cove but once in there toothless you can't get out but we will bring you and your friend fish every day.. how about that?" Hiccup asked silly_

_the two dragons nodded, i turned to the other dragon_

_"your gonna need a name won't ya, so are you a girl?" the dragon nodded then it hit me _

_"i'm gonna name you Stormfly, so let's go girl" i said joyfully _

_and we headed to the cove and promised that we would make toothless fly again and left i went to my house and opened the door to see my dad there furious, fuck me another argument_

_"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN, OH WAIT DON'T TELL BE, YOU'VE BEEN WITH USELESS, WHAT DID I TELL YOU, HUH, I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM HIM YOU NO GOOD CHILD, OH AND I'M GOING ON ANOTHER HUNT FOR THE NEST AND WHEN I GET BACK I WANT TO SEE YOU AT THE TOP OF DRAGON TRAINING, GOT IT, BOY" my father screamed at me_

_"Yes father i do get it, oh and by the way... I'M A FUCKING GIRL YOU EMBASOUL!" i screamed back_

_i ran up to my room and fell asleep but before i fell asleep i wished that my mum was here, sadly she was on a fishing trip_

Stoic's POV

_As i reread the letter, it finally hit me, my wife who had been gone for 14 years was alive but i lost her again, i needed to find her and my son, as i walked out off my house i saw a crowd in front of me waiting for orders_

_"LISTEN UP, I WANT MY SON, HICCUP HORRENDOUS HADDOCK, ASTRID HOFFERSON AND MY WIFE, VALKA FOUND... IMMEDIATELY!" i yelled at the top of my voice and everyone scrambled _

_6 years later_

_no luck, but i will never give up on finding them, neither will Gobber we will find them and then Hiccup will claim the chief thrown and throw snotlout out but for_ now,_ berk needs a new chief and that's snotlout sadly but he is in line when hiccup left.  
_

_i_ _walked__ out and began the ceremony._

Toothless POV

_"Toothless, oh my god let me get you out of here.." i hear stormfly yell as she landed_

_"No, go hide i here people come, if they try and attack get out of here, i'm sorry i lost part of my tail fin i cant fly i so sorry" he said_

_"it's ok, i love you i will never leave you but i will hide, see ya soon" i replied sadly and hid behind a bunch bushes._

_5 months later_

_"toothless can you get me a hammer please." Hiccup yelled, i nodded and ran to get the hammer and brought it back to hiccup_

_"thanks bud now go get something to eat._

**Thanks for the advice Mikowmer! and i will update once a week for about two to three until i get to school holiday's. now just a few things 1. i'm from Australia so sorry for some of the australian words. 2. i suck at spelling so sorry for spelling things wrong 3. last of all please review and thanks for all the reviews, favorites and follows**

**SEE YA SOON EMILY2901 :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Introductions by me

**Author's**** P.O.V.**

Welcome reader's to Paradise Island.

the island is surrounded by rock columns, at the moment it's spring here and it's nice and warm not boiling but warm.

the chief and chieftess here are 38 year old Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third and 37 year old Astrid Hofferson Haddock, and they have 4 kids. they had their first kid at 19 and 20 who was:

Steve Horrendous Haddock who is 18 years old, he is like his mother, he has blue eye's and blonde hair and he's a fighter like his mother.

their second child is Kalena Atlantia Haddock who is 16 years old and is a a big mixture of her parents, it's like her mom and dad put together as one person, Kalena has blue eyes and is more intelligent than her father and best fighter on the whole island, but her hair is something different she has reddy brown hair with a blonde mixture in it so in the sunlight it looks like a dark golden hair, her hair goes all the way down to the bottom of her hip but her wavy hair is usually up in a bun.

the third and fourth children of the haddock family are twins, they are also the last of the family, the first twin is called Hiccup Hendle Haddock and looks and is like his father, the second twin is Hendle Hiccup Haddock and he looks and is like his mother. the twins are both 14 years old.

then there is the other close family's to the Haddock's, they are the Keller's, Storm's, Harris's and the Cooper's.

now i'll start off with the Keller family, the parents of the Keller family are Heather and Adam, Heather has green, hazel eyes and has black hair she is the same age as Astrid, and Adam has hazel eyes and light brown hair and he is the same age as Hiccup, they have 3 kids, 2 boys and a girl.

Gabe Astrone Keller is the oldest of the family and he is 19 years old. and he looks like his mother.

the second and third children are once again twins, the first twin is Vincent Adam Keller he has light brown and hazel eyes like his father **(if you have seen the tv show Beauty and the beast about the detective and military guy, he looks like vincent the military guy) **and the other twin is Vicky Lori Keller and looks like her mother, both twins are 18 years old.

now the Storm family, the parents of the Storm family are Sally and Axeton, Sally has blonde hair and dark brown eyes and is the same age as Astrid and Axeton has Blonde hair and has bright green eyes and he is the same age as Hiccup. they have 2 girls

their first girl is Tori Lexi Storm, has blonde hair and has dark green eyes and is 14 years old.

their second and last girl is Tris Amy Storm, she is a spitting image of her father and is 13 years old.

then there's the Harris family, and of course let's start with the parents, Vivena or Viv and Tom, Viv has bright red hair and bright grey eyes and is the same age as all the other mums and Tom has dark red hair and dark grey eyes and is the same age as all the other dads. now for their 2 boy.

their first son is 14 years old and called Thomas James Harris and he looks like his dad.

and their last son is 12 years old and called Theo Tom Harris and he has his dad's hair and his mum's eyes.

okay now that you know who im talking about in the story, wait, i forgot to tell you the couples of the kids, now their is a rule on the island that anyone can date anyone unless they are already in a relationship with someone else e.g. married, dating someone. you can date someone from another family even when someone else in your family is going out with another person in the same family. now ere are the couples:

couple 1: Kalena and Vincent

couple 2: Steve and Vicky

couple 3: Tori and Hiccup

couple 4: Tris and Hendle

couple 5: Lily and Theo

couple 6: Sophie and Thomas

now i know some people will be asking but whos going out with Gabe, will Gabe is like Snotlout and is chasing after Kalena, who is with Vincent, though Gabe is much smarter than Gabe.

**thanks again Mikowmer for the advise and it's helping me alot, and i am just going to say a few things before i start writing another chapter for the story. ok 1. please review 2. please favourite and follow 3. anyone can coment on the story even non-members 4. thanks for all the reviews. 5. i think i should tell you a bit about my self.  
**

**about me**

**1. im a girl and i love swimming, netball, music, reading and dancing**

**2. i am in year 7**

**3. i live in melbourne, victoria**

**4. it's spring at the moment here**

**5. i play netball **

**6. i have 1 dog and her name is ruby and she's a beagle and i have 2 cats called muffy and lily **

**7. i go for North Melbourne football club and i can't believe we got into the next round of finals (for the americans out there dont know, when we say football in australia we dont mean soccer we mean the gamewere you have a football and have to get goals and stuff. not trying to be rude)**

**8. i love spending time with my bestie jassie**

**9. i have 1 sister called jess **

**10. and i can speak german because of school**

**and thats a bit about me. go ahead and ask me questions in the reviews but dont forget to put down some request and they may go into the story.**

**SEE YA SOON, EMILY 2901**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: History

**Kalena's P.O.V.**

i live in the legend of my father, he has saved so many lives, and he's a hero in alot of peoples eyes but me i just see him as an amazing and caring father. vikings may hate dragons but we have saved their lives so many times it's hard to count, but there was always one place no one on our island were ever able to go and that was Berk. they say they are cruel mindless killing machines we all believed them until one day on the 20th celebration of my father becoming chief and finishing the island, we broke a rule and promise our parents made us make. this is the story of how i learned the true value of family and love, but before i start i should tell you about my fathers adventures.

after the island was built, my dad went to defeat the evil queen known as the red death, he lost his leg.

about 5 years after the island was finish alvin the treacherous claimed war on the land and tried to kidnap my father and make him work for him. but thanks to our close family friends we got my father back and destroyed outcast island for good after that the outcast never came again until the same day when the story started. **(so whatever happened in the tv series has happened he on paradise island instead of berk)** i don't remember much seeing i was only 3 then.

after 10 years since the outcast events, drago came, and that was when my grandmother Valka was still alive, she decided to stay on paradise island after the events of drago, also toothless became alpha which he loves and treats everyone like an equal, though we did lose so many people during that fight our old elder save my fathers life, i was 13 then but i am a fighter.

now 3 years later our greatest battle yet to face and i was 16, now let the story begin...

**SURPRISE! i thought that while i had sort of a free period(we do nothing in music) and i had like 40 minutes for lunch i'd surprise everyone with an unexpected chapter so i hope you like it sorry for it being so sort but im starting the next chapter now so yeah! **

**thanks again Mikowmer for the advise and it's helping me alot, and i am just going to say a few things before i start writing another chapter for the story. ok 1. please review 2. please favourite and follow 3. anyone can comment on the story even non-members 4. thanks for all the reviews. ****go ahead and ask me questions in the reviews but dont forget to put down some request and they may go into the story.**

**SEE YA SOON, EMILY 2901**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: rescue celebration

**Hiccup's Senior P.O.V.**

I can't believe it. Drago and Dagur were spotted heading to Berk and they looked like they were ready for war, i hate Berk but i cant let this happen to them but i can't be seen, i'll send Kalena and the older kids they be able to save them with their dragons. i walked up to the watch tower they were on. dancing and singing, they are going to kill me for ruining their celebrating but oh well they need to learn how to do duties no matter what.

"KIDS!" i yell at them

"yes father what's wrong?" Kalena asked, such beauty has seen so much destruction.

"kids i need you to go to the island of Berk to stop Drago's and dagur's attack, well they look they are going to attack but i want only want you to attack if they do attack you or they attack Berk. OH no arguing and Kalena sweetheart you're in charge i want everyone back here safe. go it!?" i say firm but calm.

"of course father. okay people's lets go." she called her nightfury and took off with the group, get home safe kids, i sigh and go and do some chiefly things for the celebration.

**Kalena's P.O.V.**

"okay heres the plan, steve and vicky will take the north side, vince and i will take the front line, gabe, tori and hiccup will take the south side and sophie and thomas are going to take the west side and lily and theo if anything bad happens you are to fly back to my dad and tell him." i yell over the wind, everyone nods

"okay helmets on and let me make the first move" everyone again nodded

then we saw smoke. fuck me let's make an entrance

i saw a man with red hair and he had a big hammer and he was fight back to back with a man only one leg and one hand, fuck they are surrounded, i'll help them.

"guy's im going in. GLOWTHORN TAKE ME IN!" i yelled, the screech of the nightfury was made and then i heard the 'nightfury get down' i chuckled silly vikings as Glowthorn dropped i stood up on the saddle and jumped and landed on a man who was about to stab the man with red hair while he had his back turned.

"PLAY FAIR ASSHOLE!" i yelled at the man but the man with red hair had a blade to my neck

"WHO ARE YOU!" he yelled at my face

"i just saved your life and im about to do it again, now do as i say, move your head to the left," i say as he moved his head to the left a knife landed right next to my head i smirked

"throw me behind you now!" i commanded he through me behind him and turned to see me do a little trick i learn from my grandmother, i somersaulted then while in the air knocked the sword out of the enemies hand still airborne and then landed to the side and before the man could react i kick him in the neck something i learned from my father.

"told you ..." i was about to say his name but i didn't know it

"Stoick, my name is Stoick Haddock former chief of Berk." i gasped my last name is haddock then i connected the dots really fast, my father came from an island of vikings, so did my mother, we have the same last name, fuck, Stoicks my grandfather that means, shit, he must thinks everyone of his family is dead.

"what, what is it?" stoick interrupted my thinking

"nothing, lets go help your friend" i say before running off to help

**Stoick's P.O.V.**

who the fuck is this girl and how did she know a move only valka would know, why did she save me, why did she gasp when i told her my name, how did she get here and where the hell is she from.

**Kalena's P.O.V.**

"Vincent, get the others out of here, now! Thats an order!" i scream not because we're running away from the fight but because i need to finish this fight before their chief gets us.

"WHY!" he replied

"Because the chief will get them now go!" i replied annoyed

"time for some fun hey" i said to myself and came up with a plan.

i smiled evilly. this was gonna be good

**Stoick's P.O.V.**

"GOBBER" i yelled as he was nearly hit. i threw my hammer and killed the guy.

"Stoick who are these people." gobber ask confused

"Dagur's and ... Drago's men" i say sickly

"Arh Stoick there you are and you are very right but their not Dagurs men anymore, they're just mine... have a look for yourself." and i looked to were drago said and their dagur's head got chopped off in front of me.

"so tell me Stoick who's the new chief or else..." he ever finished his sentence

"i am snotlout jorgenson, and you are to leave now." ARH stupid idiot he's gonna get himself killed

"Thank you snotface, boys kill him!" drago ordered but before they step there was a laughter.

**Vincent's P.O.V.**

"Sophie, Thomas, lily and theo go get the chief, NOW!" i commanded and met everyone else except them and Kalena

"Vincent where is Kalena" my brother commanded

"she commanded me to get everyone up here and she said she had a plan so just listen, watch and shut the fuck up" i whispered deadly and started watching

**Kalena's P.O.V.**

"Really drago is that the best you got, i was expecting more." i laughed out

"where are you so i can kill you!" drago screamed back terrified

"are you scared drago, no not scared , scared is to simple, hmmm, how about... Terrified!" i said back, i could she my dragon in the sky watching me and i can see 7 figures and dragons coming this way.

"leave now drago and never come back to berk ever again"

"fine but this is not over!" he screamed over his back and left with his men but just to be safe Glowthorn sent tydle dragons after them.

i walked into the open and called for my dragon, when i went to hope on i was pulled off, fuck

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU AND WHAT IS YOUR PURPOSE HERE!" the chief of berk snotlout said

"OKAY LISTEN HERE SNOT-FUCK-FACE I JUST SAVED YOUR PUNY ASSES SO YOU SHOULD BE THANKING ME OKAY NOW LET ME GO AND ME AND MY DRAGON WILL GO IN PEACE!" i yelled back

"nope, sorry kid but you're being locked up with your dragon, lock'em up!" he replied, oh now i get to have fun

"yeah no that's not gonna happen you see snotlout i have something to say to you and berk." i said back

"fine go n tell us" he smirked thinking i was stupid.

"YOU ALL WANT TO KNOW WHO I AM, WELL, IM AM KALENA ATLANTIA HADDOCK AND AM 1 OF 4 HIER'S TO THE THRONE OF PARADISE ISLAND AND WE DONT KILL DRAGONS WE TRAIN THEM , OH AND MY PARENTS ARE ASTRID HOFFERSON HADDOCK AND HICCUP HORRENDOUS HADDOCK THE THIRD!" i yelled out to the crowd but of course my luck just seems to run out and my parents land on the ground with my grandmother.

"SNOTLOUT LET OUR DAUGHTER GO NOW!" my parent yell at the same time, ahh thats funny.

"Hiccup, hiccup son you are alright thank god, why did you leave." stoick cut in

"because i am not a viking and if you want to know why come in peace to this location my father said handing a map to stoick,

"haha my daughter-in-law you owe me 5 dollars." my grandmother laughed then she stopped when she realised she said it really loud

"val.. valka is that re.. really you" stoick ask out of disbelief

"sorry to interrupt the reunion here but more than half of berks population has been wiped out and thats not enough to support a village, dad i there gonna have to leave berk and come with us" i say, my father nodded his head

"Actually everyone listen up, who ever wants to come back to our island to live there can but i will tell you this, dragons arent what you think they are, they are kind and wonderful creatures and before you say they raided you well they were actually forced to by a big dragon the size of a mountain, now put your hand up if you want to come back with us." i say care and proudly.

everyone but snotlout raised their hands but everyone forced him come and this is when the 1st challenge begins.

**hey guys soz for the late update. dont forget to favourite and follow**

**See Ya Soon Emily2901**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Dragon Racing

**Third Person**

after the families of paradise island went home to prepare for berks arrival, that means building house and stuff, they waited about a week after, for berk to come, when they dock Hiccup.S (.S means senior) said to go up to the sits in the open stadium (so just imagine the sitting area they use for dragon racing) when they were all seated the race begun, the race kept going until it was only Hiccup.S and Adam Keller. thats when Kalena had an idea

"hey tori, tris, lilly, sophie come here. now i have an idea." she said to the 4 of the girls and then whispered the plan to them.

"Theo, Tom hit it!" lily yelled and all of a sudden music started playing

"oh here we go again" vincent said under his breath

Bless my soul  
Hic was on a roll  
Person of the week in evry Greek opinion poll  
What a pro  
Hic could stop a show  
Point him at a monster and you're talking SRO  
He was a no one  
A zero, zero  
Now he's a hot shot  
He's a hero  
Here was a kid with his act down pat  
From zero to hero in no time flat  
Zero to hero just like that

When he smiled  
The girls went wild with  
oohs and aahs  
And they slapped his face  
On ev'ry vase  
(on ev'ry "vase")

From hero's fees and royalties  
Our Hic had cash to burn  
Now nouveau riche and famous  
He could tell you  
What's a Grecian urn.

Say amen  
There he goes again  
Sweet and undefeated  
And an awesome 10 for 10  
Folks lined up  
Just to watch him flex  
And this perfect package  
packed a pair of pretty pecs

Hiccup, he comes  
He sees, he conquers  
Honey, the crowds were  
Going bonkers  
He showed the moxie, brains, and spunk  
From zero to hero a major hunk  
Zero to hero and who'da thunk

Who put the glad in gladiator?  
Hiccup!  
Whose daring deeds are great theater?  
Hiccup  
Is he bold?  
No one braver  
Is he sweet  
Our favorite flavor  
Hiccup, Hiccup,  
Hiccup, Hiccup  
Hiccup, Hiccup

Bless my soul  
Hic was on a roll  
Undefeated  
Riding high  
And the nicest guy  
not conceited

He was a nothin'  
A zero, zero  
Now he's a hot shot  
He's a hero

He hit the heights at breakneck speed  
From zero to hero  
Hic is a hero  
Now he's a hero  
Yes indeed!

and the song ended just as Hiccup.S put the black sheep in his basket. the crowd was up on their feet cheering

**hey guys soz for the late update. dont forget to favourite and follow. OH and im on SPRING BREAK! HELLS YEAH! so i should updae more**

**See Ya Soon Emily2901**


	7. AUTHORS NOTE: MUST READ

**OK I KNOW NOBODY LIKES AUTHOR NOTES BUT I NEED TO UPDATE EVERYONE ABOUT THE STORY:**

**1. THE VILLAGE OF PARADISE ISLAND HAVE ALREADY GOTTEN THE HOUSE READY FOR BERK**

**2. THIS IS ONLY FOR ANGRYHENRY, WHO IS BRUCE OR WHAT IS BRUCE**

**3. NOT TRYING TO BE RUDE BUT IF YOU DONT LIKE HOW IM PUTTING SONGS IN THE STORY PM ME DONT WRITE IT IN MY REVIEWS**

**4. ASK ME ANY QUESTION IN THE REVIEWS AND ILL PM YOU WITH AN ANSWER IF I THINK ITS APPROPRIATE**

**5. I NEED SOME IDEA'S IM KINDA STUCK. **

**SO THATS ABOUT IT, QUICK AND SHORT.**

**See Ya Soon Emily2901**


	8. Chapter 7

Thrid person

as berk were lining up to get dragons or put in an order for what type of dragon they want, snotlout and gabe were trying to kidnap kalena as she was on a hunt for food.

"okay go get her" snotlout said while keeping an eye out

kalena had her back to them and gabe pounced

"hey get off me" kalena shouted

"how about no, you were suppose to love me not my idiot brother so shut your fucking mouth and do as i say or i will cut you" gabe said angrily while pulling out a deadly knife. kalena was in shock gabe was never like this but what she didnt know was that snotlout was behind her

"no, no i will not. SOMEONE HELP ME! PLEASE" she yelled when snotlout pounced and cut her on her arm she screamed.

BACK IN THE VILLAGE

vincent was walking with stoick ad gobber showing them the town when they heard

"SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE!" THEN THEY HEARD UNMISTAKABLE SCREAM

"KALENA, gobber, stoick go get hiccup his in the great hall and tell them to head to the hunting grounds and say kalena needs help

and he flew off on his dragon and headed to the hnting grounds

BACK AT THE HUNTING GROUNDS

"no get off me" kalena whimpered as she was frightened by the boys as gabe held her down while snotlout sat on top of her cutting her so she bleeds everywhere

"no, you made me look like a fool infront of my village and brainwashed them, and now im going to kill you" snotlout growled and punched her in the face so hard she was knocked out.

then they heard multiple nightfury calls and they knew they were screwed.

as hiccup, vincent and astrid landed they were furious.

"get off kalena now ass dick" vincent growled so deadly it would of scared stoick

"vincent language but i agree get off her now" astrid said just as deadly

"now now astrid honey its not what it looks like" snotlout said flirtingly

"WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE THEN, BECAUSE TO ME IT LOOKS LIKE YOU WERE ABOUT TO KILL MY DAUGHTER AND SHE IS NOT YOURS SNOTLOUT SHE IS MINE OH AND GABE YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE AS WELL, YOU TWO WILL NOT HAVE A HEARING BUT IF STOICK, SPITELOUT, GOBBER AND THE ELDER FROM YOUR TRIBE AGREE, YOU WILL BOTH BE SENTENCE TO DEATH BY BLOOD EAGLE" hiccup yelled

"vincent go get kalena and take her to the healers while we get these 2 to a jail cell" astrid commanded while grabbing gabe and flying back to the village with hiccup getting snotlout and flying away

vincent ran over to kalena picked her up and flew to the healers

1 WEEK LATER

everyone agreed that the punishment was fair and they deserved it, snotlout would be killed by his father who disowned him after his actions, gabe was also disowned and would be killed by surprisingly stoick he said he wanted to do it because gabe hurt his family. kalena had a black and purple bruise on the left side of her face and cuts that were healing very well

snotout was first and he was chained to a be rock while begging and screamed for his father to stop when he was done it was gabes turn. his screams haunted kalena's dreams forever that day.

"these 2 men had committed horrendous crimes and they have payed so lets go celebrate them being gone forever" gobber said while running off to the great hall with every one in tow

YEARS LATER

kalena walked to the highest point on the island and looked at the view over the years drago came and killed most of the village but was killed before he could do any more, that day she lost her parents and grandparents and her all her friends, only her and vincent lived out of there friends and family, then a people started getting killed by mysterious dragons, vincent died because of them, also the dragons died of a deadly disease only they could get, only about ten people were left then they left on boats saying they had enough and she never saw them again. she sighed and talked out to nobody

"And if you're still breathing,

you're the lucky ones.

'Cause most of us are heaving through corrupted lungs.

Setting fire to our insides for fun.

Collecting names of the lovers that went wrong.

We are the reckless, we are the wild youth.

Chasing visions of our futures.

One day we'll reveal the truth.

That one will die before he gets there.

i don't wanna fade out,

i don't wanna fade in,

like everything before.

The days I never thought would come

The days I never think about

And at a time where it was least expected

It decided to come out

These days, of course, could never be planned

Or, least of all, wanted

In your last days, you seemed distressed

For, by it, you were hunted

Life, as it seems, is a wild and cruel game

Of which we all must play

We play it for as long as we can

Until that single day

This day is, in fact, the one that ends it all

The one that ends the game

The one that ends our lives

And, sadly, ended yours the same

Now i stand here with nothing left,

No family, no friends and no home,

everyone left me,

and i couldn't do anything about it,

now i stand here, thinking i could have done more,

but then i think i hope you had a quick death,

for i believe you went without pain.

so be patient my love,

for i shall see you soon,

but to the world,

i shall say this is our last day together,

so i have wrote a letter that hopefully,

it will be found with my dead lifeless body,

for the future to know that,

i did this out of longing to be found,

there has been such battle and lose,

and this world is somehow still beautiful,

but i see way,

it so that we see that hope is coming,

a new day is coming with new hope,

but the last bit of hope is now giving way to the world and i shall take it,

goodbye"

and with the sun just about to disappear she jumped back head for the ground then nothing, she felt nothing as she died and with the gods smiling down on her she was welcomed into heaven with open arms and she died smiling for she was reunited with her family. and nothing could stop her, she got to the gates and vincent was waiting for her in a white suit and as they walked through the gates of heaven the disappeared for they were at peace and they were gone, they say that you could feel their love from anywhere. and as she went without pain, she got to be finally happy.

_I cannot say and I will not say_

_That she is dead, she is just away._

_With a cheery smile and a wave of hand_

_She has wandered into an unknown land;_

_And left us dreaming how very fair_

_Its needs must be, since she lingers there._

_And you-oh you, who the wildest yearn_

_From the old-time step and the glad return_

_Think of her faring on, as dear_

_In the love of there, as the love of here_

_Think of her still the same way, I say;_

_She is not dead, she is just away._

**_This was the story of Kalena Haddock and this is her story,_**

**_please remember it well,_**

**_She lives on in her legend and in us,_**

**_her letter to the future was the start of a new revolution,_**

**_and her death was a symbol of Faith,_**

**_she had faith that the world would bring new hope,_**

**_but instead of the world bringing new hope, _**

**_she did._**

**_This was the story of Kalena Atlantia Haddock - The Symbol of Hope_**

**_The End_**


	9. AN

okay i know my story was rushed but i ran out of ideas and well yeah but i thinking about starting another divergent story about tris, four and the gang in modern time and as secret agents

oh by the way it wasnt a song it was a poem


End file.
